danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
יהדות טורינו
ימין|ממוזער|250px|בית הכנסת בטורינו - ויקישיתוף [[קובץ:פרומו -'' קהילות מדליקות'' - טורינו|thumb|ימין|250px|פרומו -'' קהילות מדליקות'' - טורינו [http://www.iba.org.il/?autoStartOnFirstElement=true&defaultSearchTerm=10397099&filterType=CM הקש לצפייה בסרטון המלא]]] thumb|300px|ימין|הר אריאל דה-פורטה רבה של טורינו 2014 thumb|300px|ימין|[[הרב אליהו בירנבוים - רבה של יהדות טורינו מאז 2010]] thumb|300px|ימין|בר מצווה בבית הכנסת בטורינו (מהסרטון הנ"ל יהדות טורינו מהווה את הקהילה היהודית הרביעית בגודלה באיטליה, אחרי יהדות רומא, יהדות מילאנו ויהדות פירנצה. היא מספקת שירותי דת למשפחות היהודיות המתגוררות ביותר מעשרה ערים במחוז פיימונטה. מספר היהודים בעיר נאמד ב-1,200 נפש. קהילת טורינו מפעילה תוכנית לשיקום בתי כנסת יהודיים במחוז פיימונטה. בעזרת משאבים כספיים של רשויות המדינה היא הצליחה לשפץ אחדים מבתי הכנסת ולעודד את ביקורי תיירים בהם. הטיפול בתיירות נימסר לחברת הדרכה המתמחת בארגון תיירות. היא עורכת, לפי הזמנה, סיורים מאורגנים ב-12 בתי הכנסת , הפתוחים היום לציבור. בקהילת טורינו בית כנסת גדול הפתוח בחגים ולידו בית כנסת רגיל, בו מתפללים בשאר ימי השנה. בקהילה בית ספר עממי, בית ספר על יסודי, בית אבות וספריה גדולה בנושאים יהודיים באיטלקית ובעברית. מיום 1 בספטמבר 2014 רב הקהילה הוא אריאל דה-פורטה, בוגר בית המדרש לרבנים באיטליה שברומא. המקור *על מעמד ההכתרה ראו כאן מתור האתר יהדות המיסתורין זה היה מרכז תקשורת חשוב, פרשת דרכים לצבאות במחצית הראשונה של ימי הביניים, הנשלטת על ידי הביזנטים והלומברדים. עד 1424, היו 10 יהודים בעיר. מי שברח לצרפת העדיף להישאר במרכזי הקרובים לגבול. הרובע היהודי היה כמו הישן במרכז פיאצה Carlina, רשמית בשם Piazza קרלו אמנואלה השני. הגטו החדש, לעומת זאת, התרחב באזור סמוך, בין באמצעות סן פרנצ'סקו דה פאולה, פיאצה Carlina ואת המסלול של היום des אמברואז, אשר התפשט בית באמצעות סנטה קרוצ'ה, הידועה בשם החצר של הירח. מה עכשיו את השומה, תהפוך את בית הכנסת של האמנציפציה היהודית בטורינו. זה לא היה מסיבות כלכליות. סנט אנסלם של Via ו Via San Pio V הם בית הכנסת החדש ומוסדות יהודיים, נפתח רשמית בשנת 1884. בחוץ יש בסגנון מורי, ארבע כיפות לכסות את מגדלי המערכת. הפנימי הוא גדול ויכול להכיל 1,400 אנשים. נהרסו על ידי פצצה בשנת 1942, נבנה מחדש בשנת 1949/ Fu un importante centro di comunicazione, passaggio obbligato per gli eserciti nell'età classica e nei primi secoli del Medio Evo, dominata dai Bizantini, Longobardi e dai francesi. Nel XV secolo, Torino comincia ad assumere caratteristiche cittadine. La storia dell'Italia è molto legata quella della Città. Ne fu, infatti, la capitale e sede del potere regio; ma anche luogo importante delle iniziative risorgimentali e liberali. Oggi ha una sua Università, è sede di rilevanti iniziative editoriali ed è un centro industriale di notevole prestigio. In città, fino al 1424, si contavano una decina di ebrei. Quelli in fuga dalla Francia preferivano fermarsi nei centri più vicini al confine. In città, fino al 1424, si contavano una decina di ebrei. Quelli in fuga dalla Francia preferivano fermarsi nei centri più vicini al confine. Il ghetto vecchio ebbe come centro piazza Carlina, denominata ufficialmente piazza Carlo Emanuele II. Il ghetto nuovo, invece, si espanse in una zona vicina, tra via San Francesco da Paola, piazza Carlina e l'odierna via des Ambrois, che si estese ad una casa in via Santa Croce, detta il cortile della Luna. Quella che è oggi la Mole Antonelliana, avrebbe dovuto diventare la sinagoga dell'emancipazione degli ebrei torinesi. Non lo divenne per motivi economici. Tra via Sant'Anselmo e via San Pio V si trovano le nuove istituzioni ebraiche e la sinagoga, solennemente inaugurata nel 1884. All'esterno essa si presenta in stile moresco; quattro cupole a cipolla coprono i torrioni perimetrali. L'interno è grandioso e può contenere 1.400 persone. Distrutta da una bomba nel 1942, fu ricostruita nel 1949 המקור תולדות הקהילה [[תמונה:Remember_for_holocast_jews_a_torini.jpg|ימין|ממוזער|250px|בשלט נכתב: מתחנת רכבת זו נשלחו גולים פוליטיים למחנות הריכוז]] היהודים הראשונים הגיעו למחוז פיימונטה במאה ה-14 מצרפת ומספרד. התעודה הראשונה המעידה על הימצאות יהודים בטורינו היא משנת 1424. משפחות יהודיות בעיר זוכות לקבל אישור להקים בנק, לפתוח אטליז למכירת בשר כשר ולהקים בית קברות. היהודים התגוררו באזור המכונה "סטודיום" (Staudium}. היהודים זכו לאוטונומיה מהדוכס לבית סבויה. עם זאת היא עברה גם תקופות קשות בין השנים 1553-1580. בשנת 1679 רוכזו 763 יהודי טורינו בגטו הגדול (Ghetto Grande) בין הרחובות : Maria Vittoria, Bogino, Principe Amedeo, San Francesco da Paola. בשנים 1737 - 1794 גדלה הקהילה ב-1,300 תושבים והוקם גטו חדש (Ghetto Nuovo) בין הרחובות: S.Francesco, Des Ambois וכיכר Carlina. ניתן להבחין בקווי האופי המיוחדים של תחום המגורים ליהודים עד היום. בשנת 1848 המלך, קרלו אלברטו, העניק שיויון ליהודי העיר במסמך שכונה Statuto Albertino ומאז היו היהודים חופשיים לגור ברחבי העיר. בשנות הכיבוש הגרמני 1943 - 1944 כ-400 מיהודי העיר הוגלו למחנות ההשמדה. שלט לזכרם הוצב בתחנת הרכבת של העיר (ראו את שלט הזכרון שהוצב בתחנת הרכבת). בית הכנסת ראו אתר מורחב:בית הכנסת בטורינו ימין|ממוזער|250px|בית הכנסת האיטלקי היה ב[[Comunita ebraica di Chieri]] מרכז הקהילה היהודית נמצא ברחוב פיוס החמישי, בככר הקטנה שזכתה להקרא על שמו של הסופר היהודי המופרסם, יליד העיר, פרימו לוי. המבנה הבולט בככר הוא של בית הכנסת, שנחנך בשנת 1884 לאחר ארבעת שנות עבודה ואחר שניטש המבנה הקודם שתוכנן להיות בית הכנסת והפך להיות למולה אנטונליאנה. בשנים קודמות היו בעיר שני בתי כנסת: האחד בנוסח הספרדים והשני בנוסח איטליה. בבית הכנסת הנוכחי 1,400 מקומות. בית הכנסת בטורינו הוא אחד משורה של בתי הכנסת גדולים ומפורסמים שהוקמו בסוף המאה ה-19, בעידן איחוד איטליה, יחד עם בית הכנסת הגדול של רומא ובית הכנסת הגדול של פירנצה ועוד. הוא נחשב לאחד המונומנטים המפארים את העיר טורינו. זהו בניין מרכזי בעל כיפת-תוף על תיליים. בפינותיו ארבע מגדלים קטנים . במבנה כולל שלוש חזיתות שבכל אחת בנוי מבנה משנה של כניסה. בחזית המזרחית קיים שקע ובו מקום לארון הקודש המוצב בתוך בית הכנסת. לעיטור החיצוני והפנימי השתמשו במוטיביםמוריים וביזנטיים מרובי גוונים. בקומה השנייה |עזרת נשים המקיפה את המבנה משלושה צדדים ( לא כולל המזרח - אליו פונות המתפללות בזמן התפילה) . בבית הכנסת מתפללים רק בחגים ובאירועים חגיגיים. באשר ימות השנה מתפללים בבית כנסת, בנוסח יהודי איטליה, שהכניסה אליו היא בצד מבנה בית הכנסת. בית הכנסת הקטן שימש מאפיה לייצור מצות. הוא בנוי בצורת אמפיתיאטרון. ריהוט בית הכנסת הובא מהעיר "קיארי" והוא מעוצב בסגנון בארוקי פיימונטזי. קיר לבנים מפריד בין בית הכנסת הקטן לבין חדר תפילה שנועד לתפילה בנוסח אשכנז. לפניו שש שורות של כיסאות, המוצבות לפני ארון קודש בעל ערך אומנותי עם דלתות בצבע כהה, כביטוי אבל למותו של המלך "קרלו אלברטו" בשנת 1849, השליט שהעניק אמנציפציה ליהדות טורינו. בדלתות הארון חרוטים תבליטים המתארים את העיר ירושלים. בית הכנסת נפגע מהפצצה אוירית בשנות מלחמת העולם השנייה ונהרסו הקישוטים הפנימיים והריהוט של בית הכנסת. בשנת 1949 הוא שוקם ונפתח מחדש לשירות יהדות טורינו. סיור בגטו היהודי בשני מקומות באזור אפשר עוד להבחין בשערי הרובע היהודי: Via Maria Vittoria 25 ו- Via Des Ambois 2. הבתים באזור זה שמרו על המראה המקורי: גובה המבנים הוא בין שלוש לארבע קומות כאשר יש תוספות עליוניות בחלקים הפנימיים של המבנה. בין המבנים יש חצרות המאפשרות מעבר צר בין הבתים. בקומות התחתונות של הבתים היו פעם בתי מלאכה וחנויות. במבנים אחדים, הצופים על פני העיר, הנמצאת מחוץ לגטו, יש עדיין חלונות החסומים בקיר. למעשה יהודי הגטו לא יכלו להתבונן באופן חופשי במה שמתרחש מחוצה לו. נחצר הפנימית של הבית ברחוב Bogino מספר 17 היה אחד משלושת בתי הכנסת שהיו בגטו. היום אין סימן לכך במקום. שירותים יהודיים נוספים במבנה בית הכנסת מצויה ספריה על שם "אמנואלה הרטום" , אחד מגיבורי המחתרת האנטי פשיסטית גרמנית, בזמן הכיבוש הגרמני של איטליה, הכוללת 4,000 ספרים באיטלקית ועוד 6,000 ספרים בשפה העברית, שמקורם היה במרכז היהודי בעיר ורצ'ילי. ליד הספרייה, אוסף של ספרים ותשמישי קדושה שנתרמו לקהילה על ידי האחים "טרצ'ינא" שהיו במקור מהעיר אסטי. מעניין שחלק מהספרים הם בשפה הפורטוגזית, דבר המעיד על המקור של חלק מיהידות פיימונטה. באותו מבנה נמצאים משרדי הקהילה היהודית, המשרתת את מחוז פיימנטה. וכן בית המדרש לרבנים על שם "מרגוליס דה-סג'ני". בטורינו בית ספר יהודי עממי על שם "קולונה ופינצי" ובית ספר על יסודי על שם "א. הרטום" ומושב זקנים המשרת את הקהילה. א. הרטום היה מגיבורי תנועת ההתנגדות נגד הפשיזם והכובש הגרמני במלחמת העולם השנייה. נפתחה מסעדה כשרה בטורינו thumb|200px|ימין|צילום מהסירטון מסעדה כשרה, המכונה "אלף" נפתחה בטורינו. לטקס הפתיחה, נסגר הרחוב ותזמורת פצחה בניגונים יהודיים. רב אליהו בירנבוים, רבה של העיר, קבע את המזוזה. המסעדה היא גם בר, מאפייה וקונדיטוריה, ומקום של אירועי תרבות . היא מצויה במבנה של הקהילה: בין בית הכנסת לבין המרכז הקהילתי. * לצפיה בוידאו ופרטים נוספים הרב אליהו בירנבוים Turin welcomes new chief rabbi July 7, 2010 ROME (JTA) -- Rabbi Eliyahu Birnbaum, the former chief rabbi of Uruguay, has taken the chief rabbi's post in the Italian city of Turin. Birnbaum, a director of the Israel-based outreach organization Shavei Israel, officially took up his post July 1. The Uruguay native succeeds Rabbi Alberto Somekh, who was dismissed in May. Somekh's ouster, the first time in Italy that a community's chief rabbi had been removed, highlighted deep divisions between strictly Orthodox and non-observant members of the community. The lingering tensions and complexity of the situation led community leaders to contact Birnbaum for the post as a "rabbi and dayan of clear fame and recognized prestige in Israel and the international Jewish world." Birnbaum made aliyah in 1972. Birnbaum was chief rabbi of Uruguay from 1992 to 1997 and is the director of Machon Amiel, which trains rabbis and spiritual leaders for work in Diaspora communities. He also is a judge on the Chief Rabbinate of Israel Conversion Court. At least initially, Birnbaum will remain in Israel and visit Turin at least once a month. המקור רב חדש לקהילת טורינו thumb|300px|ימין תרגום הכתבה לטורינו יש רב ראשי חדש התיישבות רשמית, שהתרחשה באחת בטקס נוגע ללב בהשתתפות קהל על גדותיה, נשמעו קולות רבים של איטליה היהודית רצה לראות סימן של המשכיות ואמון בעתיד. החללים לא הספיקו ביום של הרב החדש של המרכז החברתי של הקהילה היהודית בטורינו לברך את האנשים הרבים, מטורינו ולא מטורינו, כי למרות מזג האוויר הקשה בא מכל רחבי איטליה עבור ההתנחלות של הרב אריאל די פורטו, עכשיו שהוקם באופן רשמי כרב הראשי של קהילה. בנוכחות נציגים מוסדיים רבים ואת שאר הדתות הנוכחי בטורינו ובמיוחד במחוז המאוכלס של סן סלוריו שבו הקהילה יש מושרשת המוסדות שלה, אמיתי כור ההיתוך התרבותי דתי, אחר הצהריים הוא שנערכו בחגיגה של שירים ונאומים של הרבנים השונים ומנהיגי המוסדות של יהדות איטליה. הרב ג 'וזפה Momigliano, נשיא האסיפה הרבנית האיטלקית, יש תחילה, לאחר מקהלת ברוך הבא, אשר תחילה, אחרי מקהלת ברוך הבא, שהיתה רק הראשונה מבין השירים שיש להם התערבויות התערבו. נזכר באדונים גדולים היו במזל, ואת גדולתו ההיסטורית של היהדות פיאמונטה, הרב מומגליאנו רצה להביע את דעתו של די פורטו להמשיך במסורת הרבנים הגדולים שהיו לו קהילת טורינו, המלווה את הקהילה בדרך הלימוד, הלכידות נשיא איגוד הקהילות היהודיות האיטלקי רנצו גטניה, שהיו זה לצד זה אחרים סגן נשיא האיחוד ג'וליו דיסני, מביא את ברכותיו ואת מיטב איחוליו כמו גם לרב פורטו גם לנשיא בפה סגרה ולכלל הקהילה של טורינו, נזכר כהזדמנות שמח כמו זה "נכון ומתאים להתחיל אחד השתקפות משותפת בין חברי המועצה, i רבנים וחברים ". והוא הוסיף:" טבעו של הגוף שאנו מייצגים הוא כה מורכב, כך בפרט שנראה בלתי הולם או הולם כי כל אחד מאיתנו נמאס נבונה, ולעתים קרובות ייסורים בעצמך, בבדידות. אני בטוח שרבים מכם הם מרגישים צורך לבצע השוואה מהורהרת ומעמיקה על המצב, אם לא ראוי להתייחס, יכול בעוד כמה שנים, לראות את היהדות האיטלקית נוספת הם מרגישים צורך לבצע השוואה מהורהרת ומעמיקה על המצב, אם לא ראוי להתייחס, יכול בעוד כמה שנים, לראות את היהדות האיטלקית נוספת מדולדלים ברמה האנושית והתרבותית וברמה החומרית ". מדגיש כיצד מנהיגי הקהילה אינם יכולים להעמיד פנים שהם מדברים על יהדות ותרבות בלי לערב ולהתייחס אל המאסטרים שלהם, וזה יהיה בלתי אפשרי עבור הרבנים לדבר ארגון החיים של הקהילות ללא השתתפות המנהיגים, עודד אחד מודעות ומודעות רבה למורשת התרבותית, למסורות, ל הדת ולהתמקד בעבודה של התקרבות של אנשים, שמירה על קשר עם אלה שמראים נטיות להתרחק. הוא גיבש את מיטב משאלותיו לרב פורטו, ואמר: "אנחנו יודעים שהוא צריך את זה, כי משימה לא נעימה מחכה לו, אבל אנחנו יודעים גם שהוא ראוי לאמון שהוא היה בו הניח לעבוד בקהילה כמו זו של טורינו מגרה ועשירה בהיסטוריה. אני מקווה להיות בוגד ברמה אנושית ותרבותית וברמה חומרית ". * קישור לכתבה ממוקד ראו גם * יהדות פיימונטה לקריאה נוספת * יעקב פינקרפלד, בתי הכנסת באיטליה, מוסד ביאליק, ירושלים, תשי"ד * In Piedmont Sixteen Synagogues, בהוצאת הקהילה היהודית בטורינו. * Annie Sacerdoti,Guida All'Italia Ebraica,Marietti, Casale Monferrato,1986 קישורים חיצוניים * האתר הרישמי של הקהילה * השירותים הדתיים בקהילת טורינו קובץ:Brogi, Carlo (1850-1925) - n 8098 - Torino - Tempio israelitico - Architetto Enrico Petiti.jpg | בית הכנסת - תמונה מקורית תמונה:Coupoles_de_la_Synagogue_de_Turin.jpg|"כיפות" בית הכנסת - ויקישיתוף קובץ:Torino_Synagoque_2_HAARON_HAKODESH_.jpg|ארון הקטדש בבית הכנסת הגדול קובץ:Torino_Synagoque_2_HAARON_HAKODESH_.jpg|בבית הכנסת הגדול קובץ:Torino Synagoque 3 HAARON HAKODESH .jpg| תמונה:Torino_synagoque_1.jpg| כתובת חרוטה בתוך בית הכנסת תמונה:Torino_synagoque_4_ASCENAZI_synagoque.jpg|בית הכנסת האשכנזי הקטן קטגוריה:יהדות טורינו קטגוריה:טורינו